Talk:Datalore (episode)
Nits Removing nitpicks.... * In a continuity error, when Data attacks Lore after he shoots Dr. Crusher, he grabs the phaser from his hand and hurls it across the cargo bay. When the phaser lands on the transporter, it clearly breaks apart, but when Lore picks it up again, it is whole. * A mistake by Jonathan Frakes causes Riker to drop a digit from his away team log stardate, giving it as 4124.5. * Data uses a contraction in this episode. It occurs just after the final confrontation with Lore when Captain Picard asks "Data, are you alright?" Data replies, "Yes sir, '''I'm' fine." This error is particularly ironic as Data's inability to use contractions is a major plot point of this episode. Removed again :''At the end of the episode, after Lore is transported off the ship, Data uses the contraction "I'm" as he is addressing the others. I have removed the above nitpick, added by anon 174.0.86.108. --| TrekFan Open a channel 03:22, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :I realize that it was removed before, but Data's contraction usage is specifically listed in MA:NIT as something that can be acceptable(as it was indeed contradictory). I would think more so in this episode, since it is a plot point. 31dot (talk) 03:29, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Datalore page reversals - contraction Hi there. Your Talk page shows that you like to cut text; however, the information about Data responding using the verbal contraction "I'm fine" in answer to Picard's question is a fact. It isn't speculative. Did you have an issue with the grammar or verbiage? If so, let's edit the previous user's suggested change. Please suggest valid edits rather than just wholesale deleting an update. :DC removed it because it's a nitpick, which is not allowed on MA. -Angry Future Romulan 21:50, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I did not see how this was making a relevant point other than being nit pick, as Blair pointed out. – Distantlycharmed 21:51, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I understand, but here's what it says under Not Nitpick: "Established facts that are later contradicted by what may be a mistake are noteworthy (for example, Data's use of contractions, the number of decks on the USS Enterprise-E, the number of moons around Bajor)." This specifically mentions Data's contractions. ::MA is not here to point out such things ad nauseum, and counting the number of times Data/Spiner accidentally use a contraction is one of them. I will move this discussion to the talk page of the article and you can let the community chime in and discuss, but this falls under nit pick and does not belong under the background section. Also, please sign your posts. – Distantlycharmed 22:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::As the anon user said, noting contradictions in facts is permissible, if written in an non-opinionated/non-nitpick way. We do this on other TNG episodes where Data was heard using a contraction. --31dot 01:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It was removed and noted in the thread before this one. I must say it's nice to see some of you guys flip/flopping on issues depending on how convenient it is at the moment (or your mood). How many times have others been reverted for pointing out such contradictions about a character, saying it is nit pick, but now all of a sudden it is permissible. Right. – Distantlycharmed 02:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::It has nothing to do with my mood or the moment, it has to do with what I have seen elsewhere and what is listed in the policy. Could you point out an instance of some other contradictory-fact information which was reverted?--31dot 03:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Major Plot Trainwreck Saved by Hand Wave I don't know where else to discuss this. They saved the ship at the last minute by beaming Lore out into space. Lore had told the crystaline entity that they would be lowering their shields long enough to beam something out into space, and then shoot it, to show that they were indeed powerful. This would cause their shields to be lowered long enough for the entity to attack. How would the crystaline entity have perceived any difference from them beaming Lore out to anything else? Why didn't it eat the ship? Riker says 'without Lore, it couldn't get us' but that makes no sense, and I think it was just included when the writers saw the plot hole. Good episode though. 'Shut up, Wesley!' --Datatroylore 20:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Unimportant Minor note Greetings my first post on Memory Alpha! Hay, on around 29:42 there is a Yellow shirted guy who smiles to the camera! Doesn't that look like a really young Cuba Godding Jr?! I may be wrong i haven't seen any of his newer movies! Cant seem to find him credited... any one have any opinion? As the tittle suggests sorry if this bothers some one as it pops up in "Following" and isn't really a Wiki/Cannon mater. - Terrorblades Thinks ENCLAVE WILL RETURN! 17:01, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean this guy? That's Dexter Clay. Michael Dorn's stand-in. - sulfur 17:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Once again proving the old adage - never say that a briefly sighted minority is someone else. They never are. This reminds me of the lady at McDonald's telling the Hispanic cashier "Oh, you work at Subway too, don't you?" No. "Oh, well your sister does?" No. "Oh, well it was someone who looked just like you!" Probably, the person in question didn't look anything like her. LOL --Datatroylore 17:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) @Sulfur Yeah that's the guy... but in this images he looks nothing like him... on that second of the episode he looks just like him but not in this image... Damn it... @Datatroylore People confuse people all the time especially when seen quickly... But this guy didn't look any thing like Cuba when i saw the other image... But thanks for that lovely story. Terrorblades Thinks ENCLAVE WILL RETURN! 00:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Terrorblades LOL I know - just giving you grief. Now I've started noticing Dorn's standin in the background of scenes since this was all posted, so it educated me! ;) --Datatroylore 14:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Third Soong-type android? So... I just watched this episode. But it's been a while since I watched Nemesis, because I really don't like it. But it seems to me that the whole premise of Data "dying" is predicated on the idea that there's nothing else like him. But in this episode, there's a third android that is, as far as I know, never mentioned again. Does someone with more in-universe knowledge know whether that's a continuity error or a mis-rememberance on my part? -Randy 09:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :They knew there was something else like him, because they had already found B-4. --31dot 10:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Science officer at ops So at 21:31 I found this science officer replacing Data at the ops station. Was James G. Becker as Youngblood featured as a ops office in this episode or is this a totally different character? SketchFan98 (talk) 08:34, May 26, 2019 (UTC) :Becker is the only sciences officer on the bridge in this episode. And as a regular bridge atmos it is most likely that this is him. You can see him several times at a background station and then walk down to the ops console though you cannot see his face when he walks down. -- Tom (talk) 08:46, May 26, 2019 (UTC)